Teenage Munant Nija Platupuses?
by The Potal
Summary: My name is Heinz Doofinmiez. My son was kidnapped and killed. Or that's what I thought. Now with a different news source, Perry and I must get my little James back. But, you try beating a crazy girl and helping a giant rat because Perry says," We have to." Try fighting a black thing with a group of nijas.
1. James is dead, right?

This all starts one fateful day. It didn't look that fateful, but it will always be that way in all the lives it touched. My name is Heinz Doofinsmiz. And this is the time I made a fateful turn in my life.

"Perry the Platypus! Stop that! That is not my intor!" I screamed as Perry, my nemeses, destroyed my only thing I had left of my child. My little boy, James Doofinsmiz, was stolen from me and killed. They never found his body. I bent down, tears going down my face. I picked it up. It happened to be a little old game cancel inside a teddy bear. I had made it for James. Perry now seemed to get what was going on. He tried to fix it, but it was gone. Just like James. "Come in Agent P. Come in Agent P," Major Monogram said. Perry touched his watch. "Listen Agent P, Heinz Doofinsmiz stop touching Agent P's watch!" I pulled my hand away. I had never actually seen Perry's watch. Something didn't look right...

"Agent P, there's something I never wanted to tell you, but _it _demands it. You see Perry, you weren't always a platypus." My eyes widened in surprise as he explained it. "What?!"I yelled, after Major Monogram finished. Perry acted the same way, sorta. He fainted. To find out that Perry the platypus was not always a platypus...

* * *

Here's how it went...

I always hated Rodney. Ever since we meet in high school. Well, after Rodney found out I had a son, he kidnapped James. Then he abused him until an accident turn James into an animal. Then he left him and Major Monogram found him. And now Rodney had a crew...

* * *

My head was swirling with questions. _ Perry the platypus was my_ **son?**


	2. 10 things to ask Perry

I laid down, in total shock and confusion. _Perry was my son? _ It was afternoon now, but both Perry and I slept.

Perry's POV

I woke up with a headache. "This cannot be happening," I thought as I rose, "This cannot be happening." Dr. D was up when I walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of Joe and toast. "Good morning," he said, looking up. I decided to talk. (I always could, but I never did in front of Dr. D. It would just blow my cover completely.) "Good m-" I didn't get to finish, for Dr. D screamed. I jumped back in surprise. That man can really scream like a little girl. "Y-y-you c-c-can ta-tal-talk?!" I nodded. "Well, this is awkward. Perry, do you mind if I call you James?" I nodded, again. Dr. D smiled faintly. "Well, James-" "I nodded because I do mind." "Oh. Well, Perry, what do you think we should do?" I put on my fedora. "Easy. I'll go home, and we pretend this never happened." As I started to walk away, Dr. D grabbed my shoulder. "You of all people! You, you listen to Major Montogram like he's your king or something!" "Well, um, that's because he's been taking care of me for the last, I don't know, 16 years!" Should not have said that. Dr. D now looked like he was about to cry. But ever since Major Montogram said I had to stay with Dr. D until Rodney was caught and brought to justice, I've lost faith in him. (But knowing my luck, They'll put Sandy the snail on the job.)

Well I was right. They did put Sandy on the job. I've been living here for ten days now. Let me tell you ten things I've learned.

1. Never _ever _confuse Vanessa's bathroom with mine. (That girl can really kick.)

2. Don't ask for radio. All you get is slow songs that by the middle of it, you personlay want to throw it out the car.

3. Don't ask for eggs, or you'll spend the rest of the morning separting the black rubble from the edible black stuff.

4. I've learned where I got the I like to sleep late thing. Dr. D.

5. Aviod Dr. D in the morning. He'll show you things you never wished to see.

6. Saturdays are the best day of the week. No excpections.

7. Norm hates me or he envious of me? Weird.

8. Sandy the snail is extrimly slow.

9. It's hard to hit the person who makes you toast every morning.

10. Dr. D is weird.


	3. The old Doofinmirtz Reuion

"Well, this is gonna be odd," I thought as I unloaded the car. It had been ten days now. Perry, still working on James, got out of the car with Vanessa. He was no longer wearing a fedora, but regular 16 year old boy clothes. With a long sleeve shirt, baseball hat, baggy pants, and circle glasses, he hardly even looked like a platypus. My ex-wife ran up to us. "Vanessa!" "Hey Mom!" Vanessa yelled, running up to her and hugging her. My ex-wife looked at Perry. She smiled, before hugging him. Today was the Doofinshiz reunion.

The bases were loaded. It was Perry's turn to kick. Roger rolled the ball. "Please Perry please!" I thought. "If you kick it, I'll let you thwart me forever!" Perry kicked it out of the park. "Yes!" my team yelled. "Oh Heinz! "my mom yelled, rising. She ran up to me and Perry and hugged us both. We both said afterwards that was an experience that we never wanted again. I also believe I heard Roger curse under his breath. "Well, well, isn't that the Doofinshiz family reunited? I'm so glad you two reunited!" a voice behind us said. We turned around slowly, though we already know who it was. We were right. It was Rodney. He smiled. I placed myself in front of my son. "Stay away from my son," I growled. To tell the truth, I had grown quite fond of him. "Oh Heinz, you can't say that you want him!" "How dare you do this to my son?" {Everyone was looking now.} Rodney laughed now, like this was just an accident. "Because Heinz, I hate you. I am not going to let you have your son back." He pointed a hand gun at Perry. "Even if it means that I have to kill you Heinz." Rodney lowered the gun. Perry leaped onto him. Rodney yelped as they both struggled against each other. Rodney raised the gun and shot both of us. Everything went black.

"I hate Rodney," I mumbled as I slowly awoke. I was in a hospital? I sat up and looked around for Perry. I calmed down when I saw him. He was still asleep. "Hi, I'm Conner Lynch," a boy said suddenly. I turned my head. A 14 year old Italian boy was sitting there. "Hi," I said slowly. "Who's that boy or platypus over there?" Conner asked. "Oh that's Perry, my son." The hospital doors opened as Perry slowly woke. A burnt man, a pretty woman with mix maz eyes, and a boy walked in. Perry sat up. They gathered around Perry. "Hey, um I 'm hurt too!" I said, mainly trying to get the woman's attention. But I um, got the man's. He gave me a glare that would have made Major Monogram look scared. {It didn't help that he was burnt either.} Later I learned why.

Perry wasn't hurt. I, though, was. We were at this place called Rowan. And they needed our help. Perry agreed, whole heartily. I tried to stop it, but you try telling William Cooper, Mrs. Cooper, Max, and Perry no. Not easy.

"Well, this is gonna be odd," I thought as I unloaded the car. It had been ten days now. Perry, still working on James, got out of the car with Vanessa. He was no longer wearing a fedora, but regular 16 year old boy clothes. With a long sleeve shirt, baseball hat, baggy pants, and circle glasses, he hardly even looked like a platypus. My ex-wife ran up to us. "Vanessa!" "Hey Mom!" Vanessa yelled, running up to her and hugging her. My ex-wife looked at Perry. She smiled, before hugging him. Today was the Doofinshiz reunion.

The bases were loaded. It was Perry's turn to kick. Roger rolled the ball. "Please Perry please!" I thought. "If you kick it, I'll let you thwart me forever!" Perry kicked it out of the park. "Yes!" my team yelled. "Oh Heinz! "my mom yelled, rising. She ran up to me and Perry and hugged us both. We both said afterwards that was an experience that we never wanted again. I also believe I heard Roger curse under his breath. "Well, well, isn't that the Doofinshiz family reunited? I'm so glad you two reunited!" a voice behind us said. We turned around slowly, though we already know who it was. We were right. It was Rodney. He smiled. I placed myself in front of my son. "Stay away from my son," I growled. To tell the truth, I had grown quite fond of him. "Oh Heinz, you can't say that you want him!" "How dare you do this to my son?" {Everyone was looking now.} Rodney laughed now, like this was just an accident. "Because Heinz, I hate you. I am not going to let you have your son back." He pointed a hand gun at Perry. "Even if it means that I have to kill you Heinz." Rodney lowered the gun. Perry leaped onto him. Rodney yelped as they both struggled against each other. Rodney raised the gun and shot both of us. Everything went black.

"I hate Rodney," I mumbled as I slowly awoke. I was in a hospital? I sat up and looked around for Perry. I calmed down when I saw him. He was still asleep. "Hi, I'm Conner Lynch," a boy said suddenly. I turned my head. A 14 year old Italian boy was sitting there. "Hi," I said slowly. "Who's that boy or platypus over there?" Conner asked. "Oh that's Perry, my son." The hospital doors opened as Perry slowly woke. A burnt man, a pretty woman with mix maz eyes, and a boy walked in. Perry sat up. They gathered around Perry. "Hey, um I 'm hurt too!" I said, mainly trying to get the woman's attention. But I um, got the man's. He gave me a glare that would have made Major Monogram look scared. {It didn't help that he was burnt either.} Later I learned why.

Perry wasn't hurt. I, though, was. We were at this place called Rowan. And they needed our help. Perry agreed, whole heartily. I tried to stop it, but you try telling William Cooper, Mrs. Cooper, Max, and Perry no. Not easy.


End file.
